


The Bad Boy

by starrynightfantasies



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6849298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrynightfantasies/pseuds/starrynightfantasies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Thor formally asks for Ariana's hand in courtship, Ariana turns him down, announcing to everyone in the hall that she prefers "bad boys." She is pleased to find that her not-so-subtle message to Loki is received loud and clear when he visits her later that evening. Smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bad Boy

Thor and Loki; the two brothers were like polar opposites. Thor, the blonde, muscular hero, and Loki, the mysterious, raven-haired trickster were the most eligible bachelors in the realm.  
Every lady in Asgard would have given her best jewels for an evening with the older brother. 

Well, almost every lady in Asgard. I, myself, preferred Loki. I needed a little mischief in my life.   
My life was exceedingly boring, consisting of training to be the ideal Asgardian lady. 

I was of a strong blood line, therefore my parents thought I should be groomed to marry royalty.   
Specifically, Thor. 

 

Unfortunately, I was becoming increasingly suspicious that Thor had the same notion. Lately, every time I saw him strutting around, he stopped to greet me in some special way.   
He kissed my hand; he bowed; kissed my cheek; complimented my dress.   
Each time, I was flattered, and every other girl was green with envy, but Thor just didn’t give me the same feelings that Loki did.

Whenever I saw Loki, my knees were weak, my stomach full of butterflies, and I could hardly speak.   
He was just so brooding and mysterious. I knew that Loki found me attractive.   
I had caught him looking at me one day when he thought I wasn’t paying attention, but I was afraid he would never act on his feelings because of his brutish brother’s feelings for me. 

Unfortunately, aristocratic families tend to arrange marriages without even speaking to the two people who matter the most, so I was very suspicious when I received an invitation to dinner at the palace. 

The invitation also explained why my mother had bought such a fancy dress for me last week.

“Mother, this is ludicrous! I don’t wish to be paraded around the palace like a show pony! I’ll marry whomever I choose.”  
“Ariana, this is your chance, my dear. Obviously someone has noticed you. Just go and see what happens. It may be Thor. He seems to like you.”

My mother said this like I had won a prize.  
“Mother, Thor is nice, but he is not my…”

“Ariana! He is to be king!”

“You know I do not care about that.”

 

Later that evening, I dressed for dinner. Ironically, my mother had chosen a green velvet dress to match my eyes. I snickered to myself, knowing it was Loki, not Thor, who preferred green. 

When I arrived at dinner, my worst suspicions were confirmed. Thor greeted me at the door, taking my arm.  
“Lady Ariana, would you accompany me at dinner tonight?”

I reluctantly accepted his offer, but my wandering eyes were continually searching for his brother. I soon found Loki, who was lurking in the shadows at the far table, eating alone. 

Loki seemed to sense someone staring at him, because he looked up at me. When he saw me on Thor’s arm, he glared at his brother. Woah. If looks could kill…

Thor spent the entire dinner rambling on about battles he’d won, realms he’d conquered, and how he had earned the right to carry Mjolnir. It was obnoxious. Sif swooned, and the Warriors Three hung on his every word, but my eyes drifted over to Loki, who still sat alone. 

Apparently, Thor mistook my occasional head nods for interest because when he was finished eating, he stood, tapping his goblet to get everyone’s attention.

Everyone in the room turned and went silent.

“This evening, I have had the pleasure of spending time with a beautiful maiden; Lady Ariana. I admit I have had a crush on her for some time, and tonight, in front of my friends and family, I am formally asking her for her hand in courtship.”

Thor looked down at me as if he were absolutely certain I would say yes. More than that, he thought I would be ecstatic. 

Actually, I was mortified. 

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Loki rise from his seat. He was still looking in our direction, but he was leaving. I had to do something. I did not want him to think I wanted Thor. 

I stood up. Thor smiled, draping his arm over my shoulders, but I wiggled away.

“Thor, I appreciate the offer, and I really enjoyed your company tonight…” Loki stopped in his tracks, looking straight at me, and I locked eyes with him, smirking.   
“…but I prefer bad boys.” 

Loki grinned, and I winked at him. My stomach was doing back flips. 

Every person in the hall gasped out loud at my rejection of the golden boy.

Thor looked between Loki and me with a puzzled expression. It was as if the God of Thunder could not believe any woman would prefer Loki over him. 

“Very well. Thank you for joining me this evening,” Thor said. 

“Thank you for the company,” I murmured, still looking at Loki. 

Loki smirked, and walked out of the room.

 

When I left the palace, I was disappointed that I had not had the opportunity to speak to Loki. Maybe he hadn’t wanted the very public display?   
I was lying in bed that night thinking about what I could have done differently when I heard a tap at my window.   
I jerked my head towards the sound, wondering if I needed to alert security, when I saw him peering in my window. I ran to the window and opened it.

“Loki? What are you doing?”

“I was under the impression that you liked bad boys, Ariana,” he whispered in a voice so sexy my knees almost gave out.   
“I do…”

“Alright, darling. Are you feeling mischievous?” He grinned.  
“Always!”

“Let’s go.”   
With that, Loki pulled me through my bedroom window in my pink silk nightie.   
When he put me down in the grass outside, he let the fabric slip slowly through his fingers. “I like this.” He grinned and raised his eyebrows suggestively.

“Loki? Where are we going?” Not that I really cared. I was all too happy to be with him.  
“I am taking you to my favorite hiding place, darling,” he said, with a sly wink.

Loki led me through the grass and into the forest before I had to stop.  
“What is it? What’s wrong, darling?”   
“It’s just, I am barefoot. I was moving pretty quickly in the grass, but now I keep stepping on things…” I explained.

“Oh, Ariana, I am so sorry!”   
Loki scooped me up into his arms.   
“Problem solved.”  
I giggled, loving being held by him.

“We’re almost there…” Loki was getting excited. His eyes practically glowed.

He stepped inside a stone cave, using his seidr to shroud the entrance after us. 

He set me on my feet, and I looked around. Everything in the stone cave was decorated with green and gold.   
The walls were draped with heavy green velvet, making them appear like a cozy shelter. There were gold lamps providing the perfect amount of rose colored light. But, the most noticeable part of the room was the giant pillow in the center of the room. It was like a sitting pillow, but it was as large as a king sized bed. And it was made of green velvet too. 

Suddenly, I felt very awkward.  
“I guess you liked my dress tonight, then,” I mumbled.  
“Oh yes,” Loki whispered. “Not meant, I think, for Thor…”  
Not wishing to tell him that my mother chose it, I simply grinned at him and shook my head.

“When you said ‘bad boys,’ you were talking about me, right?” Loki smirked, circling his arms around my waist.  
“Yes, I was,” I shivered.

“Are you cold, Ariana? I could warm you up considerably…”  
He didn’t wait for my answer. 

Suddenly, Loki’s lips were on mine. He thrust his hips forward, pulling me into him, pushing his tongue into my mouth. I could feel his cool leather pants rubbing on my bare legs, but he was right; I was warming up. 

Loki lifted me off of the stone floor, wrapping my legs around his waist, and carried me to the green velvet pillow, kissing me the entire time. There, he laid me on my back and began removing his armor. 

“Can I help?” I was practically mewing.  
“Please, darling.” 

I enthusiastically began undressing him between heated kisses. When he was down to his pants alone, I ran my hands down his bare chest as he caressed my breasts through the thin fabric of my nightie. Loki pinched my nipple, rolling it between his fingers. I began to pant, squirming as I felt my muscles begin to tighten. 

“Loki, please.”   
“What is it, darling?” He whispered.  
I panted harder.   
“Please!”

Loki moved his other hand under my nightie, slipped it into my panties, and slid two fingers inside me. He began moving them in and out. I begged more, louder.  
“Oh, Loki, PLEASE!”  
He brushed his thumb over my most sensitive spot, and I found my release.   
Head back, I screamed his name.   
When I was back on Asgard, I peered up at him. He was smirking. 

“We aren’t even naked yet, my pet.”  
“Then, by all means, let’s get that way.”  
I playfully pushed him down onto his back, unbuttoned his pants, and pulled them down over his hips, freeing his erection. Loki tossed his pants to the floor, and I straddled him, grinding into him. He pulled my nightie over my head and massaged my breasts.

“Stand up,” he commanded.   
I started to move off of him, but he stopped me.  
“No, just stand up, but stay where you are.”  
I did as I was told. Loki leaned up, pulled my panties down my legs, and began fingering me where I stood. 

“You’re so ready for me, my darling…So wet…” he pulled his fingers out and licked them, “and so sweet.” I gasped, turned on by his overt display.   
“Come down here. Let me give you what you need.”

I lowered myself back down, and he flipped me over onto my back.  
With a passionate kiss, he plunged into me. Loki moaned loudly. His reaction brought me even higher. 

With each thrust, he licked and nipped at my neck, whispering in my ear.   
“Ariana, I wanted you the first time I saw you,” he whispered.  
“Those subtle sexy glances you gave me…you didn’t think I saw you, but I did.”

I grabbed his hair, pulling his face to mine to kiss him. I needed his tongue in my mouth. He must have needed it too, because his thrusts became faster, deeper, harder. Each time he pushed into me, I moaned louder. I knew I was going to come again soon.   
“Loki! Ah, ah, oh, LOKI!” I came loudly, and he was still going. My orgasm lasted forever because he didn’t even slow down.  
“Feeling you clench around me is so exquisite,” he breathed.  
He pulled out of me, and I felt bereaved. 

Suddenly, he was on his feet, and I was in his arms. My legs were wrapped around his waist. He pushed my back against the wall and entered me again.   
Loki pressed his forehead to mine and whispered, “I want to look into your eyes when I fill you with my seed.” 

He reached one hand between us to stroke my sensitive spot while he thrust into me. Our bodies were slick with sweat, and I could hear his thighs slapping mine. Looking at his face, I knew he was close. I ran my hands down his chest, then bit the soft skin under his jaw. He groaned loudly, then his thrusts became slower, but very deep. He rubbed me, moaning, breathing heavily. I felt myself at the edge. 

“Loki! Please!”   
“Look at me, Ariana.”   
I looked into his eyes, and we both found our release. I felt him pour his seed into me, felt his orgasm inside me. The pleasure on his face matched the pleasure I felt. 

Still holding me, he grinned. “I am formally asking for your hand in courtship…I mean, if you would like for me to make an announcement at dinner, I will.”  
“Loki, I accept. No announcement necessary.”

“I’m fairly certain everyone already knows anyway.” 

Loki grinned. “Yes, my darling. All because you announced that you preferred bad boys.”


End file.
